Disease of the Mind
by KuroiAme-Chan
Summary: In a world where personified nations gather, a horrific disease is spreading rapidly. With quick wits, New Zealand and Queensland must lead the other nations from Brisbane to Canberra, all the while fighting off "the living dead" and watching their fellow nations die before their eyes. WARNING: Zombie AU, Gore, Character death, Language. Reader discretion is advised.


New Zealand grunted as he stood abruptly, stepping out around the side of the car to shoot at the shambling forms drawing nearer. In doing so, he was forced once again to look at the dead, mauled bodies of his enemies, allies and family alike, a sight he had somehow become accustomed to during the 2 months of warfare against the horrid creatures that had come to be known as "zombies". Still, his stomach churned and threatened to have him eject all of its contents onto the tarmac at his feet. He would not let himself do so. As he stumbled past the decaying carcass of the once great nation, Britain, he remembered how they had learned of this fatal and quick-spreading disease.

* * *

_"Poppycock! You could't beat me at badminton if you tried, frog!"_

_"I could so, you black sheep of Europe!" retorted the Frenchman, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Oh, really now?" hummed China, leaning forward in his chair. "I'd like to see that."_

_"What, so you can watch the amazing me being all sexy~?"_

_"You wish, ass!"_

_The blonde nation sighed as he relaxed into his chair. It was no fun when Australia wasn't at the World Conferences, he never failed to keep the small Kiwi occupied._

_It was at that point that a wailing Italian ran into the room, screaming for Germany. Said nation somehow managed to calm Italy, who was now muttering something about pasta and... an apocalypse? Germany said he was going to take Italy out for some fresh air, which usually worked, however, that was not to be the case this time around._

_Not a minute later, the tall nation was running back into the conference hall, dragging Italy behind him. He slammed the doors shut with a yell of "helig scheisse!" and leaned against them. Whatever was going on out there, it was bad._

_The German man turned to the Italian and almost yelled "Vhy didn't you tell me zhis!?", which made even Russia jump ever so slightly._

_"Well-a, I'm-a sorry, Germany, I tried, but-a you see, it's-a kinda hard to-a explain something as-a scary as-a a zombie-a apocalypse!"_

_America's mouth fell open and then closed again, the cycle repeating itself until the blonde resembled a fish. All the while, Britain, China and Japan all choked on their tea simultaneously, Russia jumped and accidentally knocked his vodka over, and Poland screeched, clinging to Lithuania._

_"That's, like, totally creepy! Liet, don't let those horrid things come, like, anywhere within 20 metres of me, okay?" the self-proclaimed "fabulous" nation clung to his friend like a lifeline. "I totally don't want my new pink shirt ruined! It's, like, the perfect shade to match my eyes!"_

_New Zealand stood and slammed his hands down on the bench, getting the attention of everyone in he room, which was what he was aiming for. "This is no time to be wailing about fashion, Poland!" he looked to Germany and Italy by the door. "If what you say is true, and they're outside, we have a problem. As you know, Australia isn't here, and neither is Wy, so I'm the one who knows most about the land-"_

_"Wait, why isn't Australia at his own meeting?"_

_"He's still in Canberra. His crocodile, Bruce, got sick."_

_"Gah, of course! Him and his crazy dangerous pets.." the Brit spat, displaying his obvious disdain towards his so-called "son"'s reckless life choices. "First that koala, what was it... Oh, Jess! Now there's Bruce the crocodile! What's next, a wallaby named Al?!"_

_"Actually, he already has a a wallaby, but it's called Jack. Al's the name of his wombat."_

_New Zealand watched as Britain moved his face to collide with the palm of his hand in disbelief, and it was only then that he remembered someone._

_"Wait!" he cried, suddenly. "I have an idea!"_

_"Do tell, zhen..." Germany walked over and sat down beside his older brother, who was unusually serious._

_"It's quite simple, really..."_

_"Oh, just spit it out already!" a certain Hungarian woman snapped, folding her arms._

_"I just remembered that Australia's sister lives nearby-"_

_"Isn't Wy in Canberra with him~?" Sealand piped up._

_"No, no, Sealand. Not Wy." the taller nation replied._

_"Then, who?"_

_"Queensland."_

_"The state?" France inquired, to which the Kiwi replied with a small "mhm"._

_He looked at his fellow countries, before continuing. "She's rather nice, but she has a temper and is good in battle."_

_"Really, now?" China leaned back in his chair, as if going over their options in his head._

_"And how, per say, are we supposed to get there? In case you haven't noticed, there are _zombies_ outside." Prussia sighed, propping his head up on his hand, his elbow on the table and looking absently at Austria as if he expected the man to have the answer._

_"That's the thing..." New Zealand took a deep breath. "We have to go outside."_

_An eerie silence passed over the conference room. It was so quiet, a pin could be heard dropping, and some countries were shuffling awkwardly in their seats. Finland stole a glance at Sealand and noticed that the boy was clinging to Sweden's arm like a lifeline, shoulders tensed and lips tightened into a straight line, a serious demeanor about him. He chuckled inwardly, despite the situation. It was in these times of crisis that the micronation reminded him of the blonde he was holding so tightly on to._

_"Bros..." everyone's attention was directed back to the New Zealander, whose face held an expression not unlike to Sealand's. "Are we going or not?" He scanned the room, and sighed. "Very well, then. Just remember..."_

* * *

His heart jumped into his throat as he recalled the next words that left his mouth. Looking around him at the barren roads and scattered corpses, his allies, mere metres behind him, and the horrid creatures to the front, he spoke the words aloud, if only to give himself courage in the many gore-filled battles to come.

_"Once we start, there is no stopping, and not all of us..."_

He choked on the last words, a few tears escaping and mingling with the blood from a gash on his cheek.

_"...Not all of us will make it..."_

Raising his rifle, he aimed at the nearest zombie, shooting it between the eyes with almost fearsome precision.

_"...make it through this..."_

_._

_._

_"Alive."_


End file.
